<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Länger bleiben by baleful_exe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146667">Länger bleiben</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/baleful_exe/pseuds/baleful_exe'>baleful_exe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tatort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Memories, Guilt, M/M, Memories, Wine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:54:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25146667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/baleful_exe/pseuds/baleful_exe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Musik verschwamm mit dem einen Gedanken, der immer wieder durch Adams Kopf kreiste. Leo.. er hatte ihm...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo Hölzer/Adam Schürk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Länger bleiben</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adam schaute auf die Uhr. Sein Blick wanderte entlang der Zeiger und schließlich auf eines der Bilder hinüber, die neben der Uhr hingen. Leo in seinen frühen 20igern in etwa. "Ich muss los.", sagte der blonde knapp und trank den letzten Schluck seines Biers.<br/>
Leo antwortete nichts. Erst als Adam von der Couch aufgestanden war, fragte Leo: "Willst du nicht länger bleiben?" Er räusperte sich. "Also du musst nicht.. aber du könntest noch nh bisschen länger bleiben." Adam war verwundert. Er hätte nicht erwartet, dass sein Freund, welchen er vor 15 Jahren allein gelassen hatte, ihn bitten würde, länger zu bleiben. Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte knapp über sein Gesicht.<br/>
Leo sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, den Rücken beabsichtigt durchgestreckt. "Ich geh uns noch was zu trinken holen." Bevor Adam etwas sagen konnte, war Leo bereits aufgesprungen und in die Küche verschwunden. Gläser klirrten und das typische Geräusch eines knallenden Korkens ertönte.<br/>
Noch immer stand er im Wohnzimmer. Ein wenig verwirrt schaute Adam Leo an, der mit zwei Gläsern und einer Flasche Rotwein ins Wohnzimmer kam.<br/>
Ohne ein weiteres Wort setzten sich beide zurück auf das graue Sofa; dichter als zuvor.<br/>
Leo bemerkte schnell die Angespanntheit des noch immer überforderten Adams. "Weißt du noch", begann er. Brach das Schweigen und goss zuerst Adam und dann sich etwas von dem Rotwein ein. "Als wir Rotwein aus dem Keller meiner Mutter gestohlen hatten?" "Du fandest ihn furchtbar!", lachte Adam. "Du nicht.", entgegnete Leo und hob das Glas an. Adam tat es ihm gleich und die geschwungenen Gläser trafen aufeinander. Währenddessen sahen sie sich in die Augen. Der Blickkontakt gefiel Leo. Sehr.<br/>
Zwar hatten sie sich bereits einige Male eindringlich angesehen, aber meist wirkte dies wie ein stiller Kampf. Jetzt jedoch, war es eine Zustimmung und der Beweis dafür, dass die Zeit zwischen ihm und Adam nicht alles zerstört hatte.<br/>
"Du fandest den Wein damals sogar so scheiße, dass ich fast die ganze Flasche alleine getrunken habe." Leo erinnerte sich dran. Adam war, als sie beide noch 16 waren, nicht an Alkohol gewöhnt gewesen. Und so war er nach der Flasche total weg und seine Wangen waren gerötet.<br/>
Leo nickte zustimmend. Schließlich fügte er hinzu: "Danach musste ich dich den ganzen Weg zu dir nach Hause stützen, weil du sonst irgendwo in'nem Graben gelandet wärst."</p><p>Mit der Zeit leerten sich die Gläser, füllten sich und leerten sich erneut. Mit jedem Schluck Wein wurde das Gespräch tiefgründiger. Adam und Leo sprachen über die gemeinsame Zeit, die sie vor der 15-jährigen Funkstille, um nicht zu sagen Funkschweigen, erlebt hatten.<br/>
Zwischendurch hatte Leo etwas Musik über einen von zwei an der Wand befestigten Bluetooth-Sprechern laufen lassen.<br/>
"Ich bin froh, dass du wieder hier bist." Leo legte eine Hand auf Adams Schulter. "Ich dachte, du wärst sauer auf mich. Als ich weggegangen bin da-" Bevor Adam den Satz weiterführen konnte, zog Leo ihn in eine Umarmumg. Genauso wie bei ihrem ersten Wiedersehen, nur umgekehrt.<br/>
Einen Moment verharrten sie so und Adam hätte sich nicht befreiter fühlen können. Denn er hatte ihm verziehen. Leo löste sich sachte von Adam und ohne etwas weiteres zu sagen, schob er sich näher an Adam und legte den Kopf auf dessen Schulter.<br/>
Dicht aneinander saßen sie auf Leos Couch, die Musik surrte leise im Hintergrund und verschwamm mit dem Gedanken, welcher immer wieder durch Adams Verstand hallte: er hatte ihm verziehen. Leo hatte Adam verziehen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ich bitte um Nachsicht, was das Tagging angeht, ich hab hier zum ersten Mal gepostet:3<br/>Ein Oneshot, den ich schon länger schreiben wollte und den ich nun hier lasse, um dazu beizutragen, dass unser Fandom nicht pausieren geht^^<br/>Wenn btw jemand weiß/errät an welchem Lied und von welchem Künstler das Kapitel angelehnt ist: let me know:3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>